


Melancholic Tapes

by Ursineking



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Major Spoilers, Spoilers, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursineking/pseuds/Ursineking
Summary: Missing footage of the 16 students that once attended Saishuu Academy has mysteriously been leaked onto the internet. These series of videos detail the stories of each of the students, how they were chosen to attend the academy, and their hopes for their future.Warning, will contain major NDRV3 spoilers.Previously known as Missing Footage





	1. Amami Rantarou

Danganronpa was once most popular television show in the country. With its thrilling "Real Fiction" killing games, it was just what a peaceful, yet boring world needed to entertain itself. Yet, upon the 53rd killing game, known as New Danganronpa V3, everything came crashing to a halt. Abruptly, the show was ended after a handful of contestants on the show chose to rebel against the system and convinced much of the audience to end Danganronpa. As a result, the killing games all came to an end, and many assumed they would never hear from the show or the rest of the franchise again. At least that was until a peculiar video surfaced online. The video was of one of the deceased participants in the 53rd killing game, Rantarou Amami. The video appeared to be an interview tape, depicting the young man explaining his desire to join Danganronpa.

Immediately, some began to call the video a hoax. However, many who attempted to audition for Danganronpa in the past but weren't fortunate (or unfortunate) enough to be selected to be on the show came forward and stated that the interview process they went through was just like in the video. A girl claiming to be one of Amami's siblings even came forward and stated that she was certain the video was not fake. In the hunt for the truth, internet sleuths traced the video back to a user only known as 'Kuro3'. Kuro3 posted the video claiming to be a former member of Team Danganronpa, the company behind the Danganronpa TV show. They stated that they were disappointed with the disbandment of the team and the end of Danganronpa, so they were going to try their best to keep Danganronpa alive. The only other message left with the video was a promise to upload more audition tapes soon.

* * *

 

Amami stood alone in an empty room, staring directly into the camera. Bright lights shone down on him, making it clear that there was some sort of professional set up in the room. Unlike on the show, where he was known for his fashionable clothing, he simply wore a plain brown school uniform. The video focused on him standing there in silence for several moments until suddenly another voice spoke up. The voice didn't seem to be coming from Amami, meaning that it likely was coming from someone behind the camera. The voice sounded like that of an adult woman, likely in her later 20's. She spoke with a professional, but calming tone, like that of a typical secretary.

**"Please state your name and number."**

"My name is ██████ ████████ and I'm number 077." Curiously enough, as Amami said his name, the audio on the video become distorted.

**"So, what has brought you here to audition for the 52nd Danganronpa killing game? Are you a fan of the show? The games? The anime?"**

A visible bead of sweat began to form on his forehead as he began to rub at the back of his neck with his right hand. It seemed as if he knew the question was coming, but still wasn't exactly anticipating. After a brief pause he eventually spoke up to give his answer.

"Ah, about that... If I'm being honest with you, I've never actually watched Danganronpa." He said, keeping his cool in the process.

**"You've never seen Danganronpa before?! How strange that you'd show up to audition for the show, then."**

"Ahaha, I can explain..." He said, continuing the rub at the back of his neck. "I'm not auditioning for myself. You see, my younger sisters are actually huge fans of the series. I never really saw the appeal of it, but they're the type to try to fake being sick so they can stay home to watch Danganronpa instead of going to school. They even have merchandise of all of their favorite characters, as well. And, you see, they always used to look up to me, but then I disappointed them."

**"You disappointed them? How so?"**

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not say. It's actually quite embarrassing." Despite his words making him seem as if he was nervous or embarrassed, he still managed to keep his composure as he continued to talk to the woman interviewing him.

**"That's fine, then. So, I take it this means that you are auditioning for the sake of your sisters?"**

"Yes. I figured that would make it up to them. If they could see their big brother that they used to look up to on their favorite show, maybe then they'd be able to learn to look up to me again. I remember how excited they all were when they found out one of theirs friends had a sibling on the show. Apparently that kid instantly became popular at school for being related to someone on Danganronpa. If possible, I'd like the same to be able to happen for my sisters."

**"My my, you certainly seem like the type to put others before yourself. I'm sure your sisters would be delighted to see you on the show."**

He let out a somewhat forced sounding chuckle before replying.

"Yeah, I just wonder... Do you think they would be rooting for me to live, or rooting for me to die?"

**"Now don't say that, I'm sure they'd want you to survive. You're their brother, after all. Now then, that leads us right into our next question. What role do you see yourself fulfilling in the game? A killer? A victim? Or do you think it's possible that you could go all the way and survive the killing game?"**

"Ahaha... I'd like to survive if possible, but I feel like in reality I would just end up being the first victim."

**"That's quite alright, nothing you say here will necessarily guarantee what your role will be like if you are ultimately selected to participate in the killing game. I'll jot you down as a potential victim, then. But don't worry too much, most people see themselves as being victims. Things tend to change quite a bit once you actually get in the game. Now, let's see here... Ah yes, do you have any strengths that you think might come into play to help you during the show?"**

"Strengths...? Well, I guess if I had to pick something, I'd like to think that I would make for a good leader. I try my best to remain levelheaded, even in stressful situations."

**"Ah, how admirable. Now then, there's only on more thing I need to know before we can conclude this interview. Do you have any idea on what talent you would like to have for the show?"**

"Talent... I haven't really put that much thought into it. Like I said, I don't really watch the show, so I don't know what's already been done before."

**"No need to worry about that, we have plenty of repeats. Super High School Level Detective is often a popular choice, for example."**

"Ahaha... I don't really see myself being something like that. But, whatever it is, I'd just like to have a 'cool' talent, you know?"

**"Cool? Ah, perhaps you could be something like a Super High School Level Idol or Super High School Level Model? It would truly fit your look, you know."**

"Ah... Maybe not that. I'm not really that kind of type. Even if I look like it."

**"But what you are now doesn't matter once you're on the show. We can make some basic adjustments to allow you to, ah, better fit your role."**

"Still, I'd really rather not, if possible."

**"I see. That's alright. I'll just put you down as indeterminate for now. No worries, it won't have a big impact on your chances, anyway. It'll just save you the disappointment that could potentially come with expecting one role and getting something entirely different."**

"But... If none of my answers really matter, then what's the point of me answering them in the first place?"

**"It's best if you just don't think about it like that. We promise to give you the role that we think will best suit you, that is if you do end up being selected for the show. Although, just between you and me, I think you're almost guaranteed to land a spot on the show."**

Just before the video ended, there was a brief second where you could even see just a twinge of regret in Amami's eyes as his interview came to a close. But by then, it was already far too late and his fate had been sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you haven't figured it out by now, this series is more or less me explaining my headcanons on what all of the characters were like before appearing in Danganronpa V3. I thought it would be fun to do this through the interviews, as we do see bits and pieces of Saihara, Akamatsu, and Momota's interviews in the final trial. But I always wondered what the other characters' interviews would have been like. So this will be what I feel like these characters might have been like before being turned into Danganronpa characters. I've tried to put my own unique spin onto each character, just to make things a little more exciting.
> 
> It's also worth noting that the name of the Team Danganronpa employee, Kuro3, essentially is meant to be read as 'Killer-san'. As in the Japanese version the killers are referred to as クロ (Kuro) and 3 is a common number added onto the end of Japanese usernames to be a replacement for '-san'.


	2. Akamatsu Kaede

Weeks had begun to pass, and yet nobody had heard back from Kuro3, the alleged former Team Danganronpa employee who had planned to leak more auditions tapes. This led even more people to suspect that the video was just a well constructed hoax. Until one day a very similar video surfaced on the internet. This time the audition tape was that of Kaede Akamatsu, the second character to die in the 53rd killing game. And once again, the internet and major news stations went abuzz with the discovery of the new video. Just like before, the audition tape really only seemed to bring despair to all those who watched it, knowing full well what the fate of the girl in the video was. Perhaps that was Kuro3's intentions all along...?

* * *

 

Just like with Amami's video, Akamatsu stood in a relatively empty room, staring directly into the camera. Although, as this audition was filmed at a different time due to it being an audition for a different season than Amami, the room did appear to be a little different. This time, the camera appeared to be angled down towards the floor with Akamatsu looking up at it at an angle. The floor appeared to resemble a wooden floor, although on further inspection it was simply just a decorative flooring made to look like floorboards.

And just as before, the same woman from Amami's video spoke up.

**"Please state your name and number."**

"153. ██████ ████. But I don't even know why you give us these numbers if you can't even keep track of them yourself." Said Akamatsu, although her tone made it clear that she was trying to lighten the mood. Her face showed just how nervous she was as sweat began to form on her face.

**"Haha. We just don't want any mix ups, it'd be bad if we ended up snatching up the wrong person, don't you think."**

"Yeah... I guess." She said, with an audible gulp.

**"Now then, what brought you to audition for the 53rd killing game? Are you a fan of our show?"**

"Of course I've seen the show just like everybody else, but my real reason for joining is because of my sister. She was on last season."

**"Oh! I thought you seemed a little familiar. She was Akamatsu Hanae, right?"**

"Uh... Well her name was actually ██████ █████..." Again, she appeared to become a bit uneasy upon hearing her sister referred to by that name. But as she went to say her sister's "real" name, her words became distorted just like when she went to say her own name.

**"Now, come one, dear. Once you become a Danganronpa character your old name doesn't matter. Isn't that why so many of you want to become Danganronpa characters? To start anew and become someone better than who you are now?"**

"Well... I guess that's true." Her eyes kept darting to the right as she spoke. "But, as I was saying, I wanted to become a Danganronpa character just like my sister. It's been... different, since she left. And I don't know, it was kind of exciting to see her on TV like that. And... I've always wanted to be a celebrity. Even if she didn't survive, █████-chan is still way more popular than I'd ever be living like I am now. She's all anyone wants to talk to me about anymore. I thought having a celebrity sister would be cool, but all it's done is made me feel smaller than ever."

**"Ah, ah, ah. What did I say about using that name?"**

"Sorry..."

**"Anyway, it's been quite a while since we've had a sibling of a previous character on the show. We could make you her sister in the canon of the show. What's your relation to her? Are you the younger or eldest sister?"**

"We were twins, actually. But I was the older one."

**"Excellent! I can even picture it now: The Akamatsu Twins! Imagine the despair your Akamatsu will feel upon the discovery of the death of her lovely sister, Hanae."**

"Y-yeah..." She said, her voice shakier than ever.

**"Oh and people just love twins on this show. After all, Enoshima Junko herself was a twin. I'm sure everyone will be convinced that you're the mastermind once the promotional materials start coming out!"**

"Hehe... That'd be interesting. You're... not actually going to make me the mastermind, though, are you?" Again, her eyes dart to the right.

**"Oh of course not. We've long since picked out our mastermind, anyway."**

"Ah... That's good then. I just don't think I'd make for a good mastermind."

**"Aw, now don't say that. I already get the feeling that once you're on the show people are going to love you. I'm sure many will even wish your _were_ the mastermind!"**

"What do you mean 'once I'm on the show'? My audition isn't even finished yet."

**"Don't think about it too much, dear. I just have a good feeling about you. Now then, let's move on, shall we? The next question I need to ask you is how do you see yourself fairing in the game? Would you be a victim, culprit, or maybe even a survivor?"**

"I'd win. I'd survive to the end." In an instant, she snapped out her nervous behavior and put on a more confident, more cheerful face.

**"Oooh. Quite confident are we. Can I ask why you think you'd be capable of that?"**

"I just have the personality that it takes for this killing game. Basically, I'm not one to trust or believe people easily." Those who were there to watch the final trial of the 53rd killing game before everything came to an end might have even recognized those words.

"I've learned from watching so many of these games that moment you put your faith in someone else's hands, you die. If you make close friends, they turn on you. If you put faith into a stranger, they turn on you. If you don't let anyone get their hands on your faith, you're invincible. I'll survive because I know better than that. I won't make the same mistakes as my sister and all of the others that died." As she finished her speech, she closed her eyes tightly.

**"Impressive... I have to agree with you, you definitely seem like the type to survive. Oh, but just one more thing before we wrap up. Did you have any talents in mind? Anything about Miss Akamatsu that you'd like to consider?"**

At the mention of 'Miss Akamatsu' she gave a small wince.

"If possible, I was wondering if I could be the Super High School Level Pianist? I'm not that great at the piano, but it's the only thing I was ever better than my sister at. And I think it'd make sense for both of the Akamatsu twins to have musical talents."

**"Well I can agree with that. Ah... I can't even tell you how much you've got me excited for this season. I have a feeling that this will be the best one yet!"**

With the cheerful words of the mysterious camerawoman, the video came to an end.

In the end, the girl's awareness of Danganronpa tropes never carried over to her character, Akamatsu Kaede. In fact, her character died before she could even discover the fate of her sister's character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Akamatsu's twin sister was only meant to be a red herring. But I also came up with the idea that the whole thing about her sister also could have been a reference to a previous killing game. It seemed like an interesting idea, so I just decided to take it and run with it.


	3. Hoshi Ryouma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter involves a lot of conversations that have suicidal themes to them.

Just a few days after the previous video had surfaced online, another video began circulating across message boards. Once again, it was another audition tape featuring a deceased contestant from New Danganronpa V3 television show. This time the video featured none other than Ryouma Hoshi, immediately distinguishable by his rather bizarre height and appearance. It was at this point that many began noticing a running trend in the videos as Kuro3 leaked them to the public. First Amami, then Akamatsu, then Hoshi, which was the same order that those three had died in. Regardless, the video came with nothing more than another message promising that a new video would be posted soon.

* * *

 

Hoshi stood in the same room that Akamatsu had been seen in during her audition. However, due to his height, he appeared to be standing on a stool of some sort. Even with the stool helping to elevate him to fit into the view of the camera, he still only appeared to just barely fit onto the screen. Just like the previous videos he stood in silent until that familiar voice spoke up.

**"Please state your name and number."**

"████ █████████. 199." He spoke in his signature deep voice, which clashed with his childlike appearance.

**"My my, are you sure you fit the age qualifications for the show?"**

"Are you insinuating that I seem too young, or that I seem too old?" He didn't sound or look too amused at the jab at his appearance voice. However, the way he responded made it feel as if he had grown used to such comments.

**"Sorry dear, I couldn't help but make a little joke. Lighten the mood, y'know?"**

"Mood lightened. Can we move on already?" He said, still not sounding so amused.

**"Well, sorry for trying to have a little fun after recording so many auditions for _hours_. Anyway, I would like to say, I've never seen somebody with such a mismatched voice and appearance before. We've had some like you on the show before, but none as uncanny as you."**

"Let me guess then, if I'm accepted it'll only be because I'm a walking freak show?"

**"Come now, dear. Don't word it like that."**

"I'm just saying what you're probably thinking, s'all."

**"Well... How about we move onto our first question?" She asked, her voice more hesitant than usual. The way he talked and commanded the conversation clearly wasn't something she was used to having to deal with. The fact it was coming from someone that looked like a toddler and sounded like an old man probably didn't help any. "What brought you here to audition for the 53rd killing game? Was it the show? The game? The-"**

"To die." He said plainly, as if the words he were saying were completely normal.

**"Uh... That wasn't what I was asking, but-"**

"Does it matter whether or not I care about your damn show? I told you why I'm here."

**"I guess that's true... Uh... So, moving on then? The next question I need to ask you is what role do you see yourself in? A victim? A culprit? Maybe even a survivor?"**

"Anything but a survivor. I told you that I came here to die." He said, rather plainly once again.

**"I see... Is there any particular reason that you don't even want to have a chance at being a survivor? You know, even if your life isn't so great now, you're sure to be way better off if you manage to survive."**

"Do you mind if I tell you a story, then?"

**"Go ahead..."**

"Every since I was a kid I've always been mocked about my appearance and as I got older and my voice started to deepen that also became the butt of the joke. Eventually I became used to it, but I always wanted to be something more than that. You see, people with my condition don't typically live all that long. The doc told me I'd be lucky if I lived to be 30. So one day, I just decided that I didn't want my whole life to be a joke. So that's why I'm auditioning. That's why I don't want to survive, regardless of how good it might be." Despite how emotional his words had the capability of being, he still spoke as if everything he was saying was completely normal. There wasn't even a hint of fear or regret in his eyes as he stared into the camera.

**"Ohh! I get it now. I see, I see. That's completely respectable, then. So I take it you'd want to have a 'cool' death, then, huh?"**

"As long as you don't make my death a joke, it doesn't matter to me."

**"Alright then... I'll jot you down as 'indeterminate' for now. So, is there anything about yourself that you think would come to your aide in the killing game?"**

"Does it matter if I have anything like that if I only want in to die?"

**"Can... Can you please just answer the question?" The mysterious woman said, clearly starting to become unnerved by the small boy and his disturbing words.**

"Fine. I guess my size could come in handy. I can fit in places others would never be able to reach. I'm also pretty fast on my feet."

**"Thank you. Now then, for our final question, do you have any talents in mind?"**

"I don't really care what talent you give me, but can I have one of those secret talents?"

**"What do you mean by that?"**

"You know, like those characters that claim to be something simple, like that they're the Super High School Level Ice Skater, but then later reveal that they're actually the Super High School Level Hitman."

**"Ohh! I know exactly what you're talking about. We can definitely try to work something like that out. So, just like I said before, you want to be a 'cool' character, right?"**

"I guess you can say that. I just want people to see me as something beyond a simple gag role. And I just thought, maybe if I had a really intimidating talent or character, nobody would be able to say those things about me anymore."

**"I see, I see. Well it was... _nice_ talking to you. You're free to go." The woman said, making it clear that she wasn't so comfortable throughout the whole interview.**

With that, the video game to a close. The last thing on screen was Hoshi closing his eyes before everything went black. It appears that he ended up getting just what he had asked for.


	4. Toujou Kirumi

Just as expected, a few days after the Hoshi video went up, another video surfaced online. It seemed as if the videos were coming out more frequent each and every time. First there was a several week long gap between the videos, then several days, but just three days after Hoshi's video was posted another showed up. This time, just as many had theorized, the video showcased the audition of the Super High School Level Maid, Kirumi Toujou. By this point, many were clamoring for more of the videos. Comments began showing up everywhere with people talking about how excited they were for their favorite character's audition to get posted. Comments like "I'm going to have to wait so long for Ouma-kun if the video order rumor is true!!" or "Please let Toujou-san be next!!". It seemed as if people were quick to throw away their decisions to move on from Danganronpa.

* * *

 

The video began just like all of the previous tapes. Toujou stood in the same room as Akamatsu and Hoshi did, with the same serious expression on her face that her fans were used to. Though, they weren't prepared for what was about to transpire before their eyes in her audition. As the Toujou-san they had grown to love wasn't always the way she was on the show.

**"Please state your name and number."**

"13. ███████ ███████." She stated firmly, just like Toujou would always speak on the show.

**"My, my, how formal we are today. I've spent the last few auditions with kids who kept tripping over their own words, so immediately you already stand out to me. Congratulations."**

"Thank you very much." Again, as formal as ever.

**"Now then, for our first question. What brought you here today? Are you a fan of the show? The anime? The games? The merchandise?"**

"I am here because I love Pekoyama Peko." She said as a smile crept across her face and the faintest trace of blush began to appear on her cheeks.

**"Oh? Go on."**

"Ever since I was a young girl I have idolized Pekoyama Peko. To be able to give her life to protect another... I wish I could be like that." As she spoke she closed her eyes and lowered her head a bit.

**"I see, so I take it you'd like to be a sacrificial type of character, then?"**

At these words her eyes shot open wide.

"I don't want to be just any 'sacrificial' character! I want to be just like Pekoyama-sama. To be able to give up my life to save a master, to protect someone important. I don't want to be someone like Nanami Chiaki. Everyone focuses on her, but they never care about Pekoyama-sama. Nanami-san just gave up her life so easily, Pekoyama-sama always kept fighting. She fought harder than any other killer. She even tried to bend the rules to save her master. Everyone else just gave up so easily. It's disgusting." As she spoke, she sounded more and more frustrated, as if she had gotten into this kind of argument many times before.

**"Are you quite alright, dear?"**

"I'm fine." She said, instantly regaining all of her composure.

**"Alright then... For our next question, what role do yourself taking during the killing game? Victim? Culprit? Maybe even go all the way and survive?"**

"I will commit murder for the sake of a worthy master. For the benefit of someone with great power, someone that needs to be protected at all cost. I will give up my life to protect someone like that." Once again, her speech became very intense as she spoke.

**"Right... Now then, are there any particular strengths that you have that could be used to your advantage in the killing game?"**

"Yes, of course. Although I may not look it, I am very athletic. I am the club president of my school's prestigious kendo team." She said with a smile and a look of pride on her face.

**"Let me guess... You got into kendo because of Pekoyama Peko..."**

"Of course."

**"Now then, it's time for the final question. Do you have any talents in mind for your character?"**

"Yes, I will pose as the Super High School Level Maid, but much to the surprise of everyone else in the class I will be revealed as being the Super High School Level Bodyguard. My true talent will be to protect the life of someone else in the killing game, someone far more important the others. Someone whose mere existence can make a drastic impact on the world-" Once again, her voice and facial expressions became more and more intense as she spoke before being interrupted by the interviewer.

**"You've put quite a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"**

"Of course I have. But I wasn't quite finished yet. In my role I would be able to do the one thing Pekoyama was incapable of. I will complete my duty as a tool. I will willingly kill under the orders of my master, in order for them to be able to take the credit for my murder. I will allow that individual to get away with my murder, at the cost of my own life. I'll shock the world with this kind of twist. Nobody has attempted to try and do what Pekoyama-sama was incapable of. So if nobody else will, then I will."

**"Well then, I can tell you're very passionate about this subject. But we're running a little over time so I'm going to have to end our interview here. Thank you for your time."**

"No, thank you." She said, immediately reclaiming her composure once again.

With that, the video came to an end. Much like the others, it seemed as if Toujou had gotten about half of her wishes granted. And as one commenter had pointed out, it finally made sense as to why she was named 'Kirumi'.


	5. Yonaga Angie

Despite the frequency of the uploads in the past, whoever seemed to have been leaking the audition tapes online appeared to have vanished without a trace. Some speculated that the authorities might have caught up with them. Or maybe that they were only able to get their hands on those 4 tapes. However, after months of waiting, after the hype around them had started to die down, a new video was uploaded online.

* * *

Just like all of the others, the girl that everyone had gotten to know as Angie Yonaga stood alone in the same room as all of the others from the previous videos. She seemed just a tad bit bored, with her hand resting on her chin as she waited for the interview to start, occasionally letting out a large sigh.

**“Please state your name and number.”**

“Um… I’m like, number 178, and my name is ███████ ███.”

**“Ah, before we start, do you mind if I ask what country you come from?”**

“Um… Y’know, just because I’m not fully Japanese doesn’t mean I’m from some other country, right? Like, I’ve lived here my whole life.” She said, seeming a bit annoyed.

**“My apologies! It’s not too rare for us to get international auditionees, though. Everyone around the world tunes into Danganronpa after all. And we all know that the international spinoff versions aren’t nearly as good as the original. May I instead ask what part of the country you live in? Your way of speaking is a bit out of the ordinary.”**

“Ohh… Well, um, it’s cuz I’m from Jabberwock Island…”

**“I see, I see. Our Danganronpa themed resort does attract quite a large amount of international guests. What exactly do you do on the island? Do you work there, or are you on the residential island?”**

“My family works at the Mirai Hotel there, but, like, I just go to school there. It’s really annoying, tho, cuz like I get stopped for photos all the time. People always think I’m, like, cosplaying some character. I dunno. I don’t even watch the show...”

**“Oh? You don’t? It’s pretty rare that we have people who aren’t already fans showing up to audition.”**

“I mean I don’t, like, hate it or anything. I just, like, don’t really have time to sit there and watch a bunch of weirdos killing each other all day, y’know? I just, like, look up all the spoilers online so I can feel like I'm in the know.”

**“But you’re still auditioning anyway. Wouldn’t that just make you one of the ‘weirdos’?”**

“Um… Well, when you put it like that… I guess…”

**“So, what was your motivation for auditioning then, anyway?”**

“Oh!” Her eyes lit up immediately. “I’ve always just wanted to be, like, a star, y’know? And I’m tired of, like, being mistaken for a cast member. Or people telling me I’d be perfect for cosplaying some other character. I’d rather just be my own ‘me’, y’know?”

**“I think I get what you’re talking about. It’s understandable, though. Everyone here has a similar goal. Anyway, we should probably move on before we run out of time. Do you see yourself being more of a killer or a victim in a Danganronpa game?”**

“Ummm………” She looked a bit confused for a moment. “Like… I think I’d win. So… Neither?”

**“My, my. I like your confidence, miss.”**

“I mean… Of course! I’d do anything to survive. Murder. Outlasting everyone. Like, it doesn’t seem that hard.” She closed her eyes and a smug smile spread across her face.

**“You… You do realize that there can be only two survivors at most, right?” The woman seemed a bit exasperated at this point.**

“And…? Like, you just gotta put your mind on it.”

**“Well, I feel like this might segway well into our next topic. What about yourself do you think guarantees your survival?”**

“Well…” She closed her eyes and lifted her head up a bit for a moment.

“Because things just, like, always work out for me, y’know.”

**“That’s… quite the interesting response. Care to elaborate?”**

“Well, like, no matter what, things always go well for me. I always get just what I want for my birthday, even if I forget to hint about it. I always get the best grades in my class, even if I forget to study. Oh, and my social media posts always trend, even if I post them at strange times of the night. My parents seem to think some spirit is watching over me but, like, that’s kinda lame.”

**“I suppose then you’d be very fitting for being this season’s Good Luck student, huh?”**

Her face suddenly got stern.

“Um… I’d rather not. I wanna be a cool character. Or a cute one. Not some loser that only gets by in life by pure luck.”

**“But…” The interviewer seemed to get more and more confused, especially as the girl failed to notice the irony in her own words.**

“I was thinking, like, maybe my talent could be something fashion related! Wouldn’t that be cool?” The girl clasped her hands together excitedly.

**“There’s a slight problem with that… You realize that’s Enoshima Junko’s talent right…? We can’t just give that to any-” She tried to say before being cut off.**

“Enoshima what now?” She said, with a look of pure perplexity on her face.

**“Well, I think that just about does it for our interview, we’re kind of running short on time today. Thank you for your time!”**

“Wait but I wasn’t fi-” Before she could even finish speaking, the video cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's been a while! I've been meaning to write this for months, and honestly I'm not too proud of this chapter. I've struggled with what to do for Angie's character to be on the level of the last four chapters, but it was kind of hard. I'm really excited to work on Chabashira's chapter, though. It's gonna be a good one, I promise.
> 
> I've also renamed the series to Melancholic Tapes now. The previous title just didn't really stand out and felt too literal to me? Hopefully nobody minds.


End file.
